Angel of Darkness
by Sesshylover13
Summary: Kagome is changed into a Dark angel, she now thrives to kill, sh is finally stopped in the end the final battle, I won't say how or what. does Inuyasha survive? or does Kagome kill him as well? find out in this story! I don't own Inuyasha or the songs in the story!


**Angel of Darkness**

**Chapter 1- Transformation **

**I remember years ago, someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love.**

'I didn't… It's over now, how foolish can I be?' I keep thinking staring through the trees to where Inuyasha and Kikyo are. 'I was foolish to ever think you could love me the way I loved you, or even be my friend.' I sobbed inside. 'I should have known… this love I feel I can't keep, it has to go.' I sobbed even more inside. 'I held your hand all these years, but you still have left me, I must tell myself your gone, this love is broken I will forget, I will leave.' I screamed in my mind. I finally look up once more to see them kissing, I choose I will show myself. "Inuyasha… I now know, this Love I felt was a mere dream. I still don't understand why you must do this to me."

** And you were strong and I was not, my illusion, my mistake, I was careless, I forgot.**

"You are strong, and I'm not, but one day I'll be stronger than you'll ever be, and you'll be sorry, am I this insignificant? So unimportant?" I look away for a bit than look back at him. "Has no one ever told you she's not breathing?" I questioned. "Kagome… I-"Inuyasha was going to reply till kagome interrupted. "I'm Sorry Inuyasha, but this pain is just to real, there's to much that time can't erase, when you'd cry I'd wipe away all your tears, I stayed by you all these years, but I should have known, It was all a childish dream. I am slowly telling myself your gone now even though your still here, I can't love you anymore, my love for you is gone, my soul, my love is but an empty black whole now, Darkness." I interrupt.

** And now when all is done, there is nothing to say, you have gone and so effortlessly, you have won, you can go ahead tell them.**

"You have won Kikyo, I have nothing more to say, you have gone so effortlessly and won." I replied turning and looking at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Kikyo can join, though I expect you to tell the others and if they ask, I will not." I stated walking away. Inuyasha was speechless; he just stared at me as I walked away. I stopped and looked at Inuyasha.

** Tell them all I know now, Shout it from the roof tops, Write it on the sky line, All we had is gone now.**

"Tell them, Tell them it all, the whole thing, I care not, all we had is gone now." I then turned around and walked towards the village that wasn't to far away. I kept walking until I felt something, correction someone places their hand on my shoulder stopping me, then speaking. "I can't."

**Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken, All my scars are open, Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible. **

"Inuyasha, Tell them, Tell them I was happy, but now… I'm just another girl who knows what it feels like to be pained. Tell them what I hoped would happen, but was impossible." I replied tearing from his grip. "I won't…" Inuyasha replied once again. "I now know they were all right, I was foolish to love you. You say you need me but push me away. You say your sorry thinking I won't turn away, but it's too late to apologize. I've made up my mind I don't and won't love you anymore not again. It's too late to apologize." I exclaimed. "I won't let you!" He yelled. "I won't ever be the same, let me go, I won't ever be the same." I shout running back to the village entering the hut.

**Falling out of love is hard, Falling for betrayal is worse, Broken trust and broken hearts.**

"Kagome?" Sango asked worried. "Are ye okay child?" Kaede questioned. I looked up at them and then nodded a yes. I then felt Inuyasha coming and huddled into the corner of the hut. "Inuyasha what have ye done this time?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha growled a nothing. I look to Inuyasha and notice Kikyo following in soon. "INUYASHA what is your problem? She tried to kill Kagome!" Sango yelled. "Its fine Sango, I know that falling out of love is hard, but I managed. I now know Falling for betrayal is worse, but I still manage to fight the pain off. I'm not the same anymore, I felt a change inside of me after I gave my love to Inuyasha away, and I don't love him anymore. I now feel darker, like I'm Darkness it's self." I explained.

**Thinking all you need is there, Building faith on love and words, Empty promises will wear.**

"Inuyasha! You promised you'd protect Kagome with your life!" Sango shouted. "Sango, it was an empty promise, we were building faith and trust on words, I was thinking all I needed was there but the promise wore, it was an empty promise." I spoke up. After I said those few words I felt more darkness come but it was inside of me, it was helping take the pain of love away so I let it in. "Kagome what's the matter? Your aura is feeling different now, much darker." Miroku questioned.

**And now when all is gone, there is nothing to say, and if you're done with embarrassing me on your own, you can go ahead tell them.**

Kikyo walked up to me and touched her hand to my chest, she immediately pulled back. "This is impossible! A miko can't just turn into darkness!" Kikyo yelled. I looked to Kikyo and replied. "I now understand this feeling, I've read of it before its revenge I want revenge, and I will get it. I must be the Angel of Darkness." Everyone gasped when they heard the words Angel of Darkness. For the Angel of Darkness was of pure destruction, death, revenge, and eternal powers. "Kagome you can't be! You are too pure, it can't happen!" Shippo yelled. Soon after shippo said that he regretted it for Kagome started to be surrounded by her pinkish blue aura. Now there started to be whispers coming from the sky. "Angel of Darkness, the world is in your hand, they will fight but you will stand. You are the only Angel of Darkness." After those words were said her aura turned blackish red.

(With Naraku)

Naraku could hear the voice from the sky. "So who is the Angel of Darkness? It has been more than 200 century's and now finally she is created. Kanna show me the Angel of Darkness." Naraku ordered. Kanna nodded and showed Naraku the Angel of Darkness. In the image was a transforming kagome. "How is this possible? She is the purest miko I have ever met." Naraku stated, 'I will wait and see what happens, no point in challenging the Angel of Darkness. She will kill me in an instant.' Naraku thought.

(With the Gang)

Kagome started transforming, her original bluish back hair was turning pitch black with blood red streaks in it, her school uniform turned into a dress that reached to her waist with belts on the arms that were of metal and started from her shoulders to her waist. She had black boots that went to her knees with blood red laces. Her eyes were Blue, and she had blackish red eye shadow on and black mascara. Her lips were dark red and she had a necklace with a black moon on. She had a black bracelet that was a chain, she had a black and red sword attached to her waist, and it was the sword of death. She had 3 daggers attached to a belt around her waist. She had claws that were very sharp and a birthmark on her forehead that was a black heart with red wings on the side-bottom. The final transformation was wings, pitch black wings with a red glow around them. She landed on the ground on her feet and then looked into the eyes of Inuyasha.

"To kill is to live, pure is now impure." I chuckled grabbing my sword and glaring at Inuyasha then to Kikyo. "Clay pot will die first." I stated unsheathing my sword and running at Kikyo jabbing her in the heart. "Kikyo! No…!" Inuyasha yelled. "You shouldn't worry, she isn't worthy of you." I chuckle and run at Inuyasha, he pulls out his sword but it wouldn't transform. Before Inuyasha could react I stabbed him in the arm. "I could kill you but where's the fun in that?" I question. I glare into Inuyasha's eyes and then I feel another aura coming, Sesshomaru.

**Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness, the world is in your hand, But I will fight until the end.**

Inuyasha's eyes turn red and he charges me, but I easily dodge him and land behind him tripping him to the ground. I turn around feeling the aura again. Sesshomaru suddenly appears and growls at me "do what you wish with the others Darkness, but know that I will be the one to kill Inuyasha." I look at him then reply "Excuse me? Who do you think you are calling me darkness, my name is Kagome, but I do like that name… by the way no one gives me orders, I will kill who I wish to, and I believe you are on my list now, but I won't be killing anyone today." I chuckled. Sesshomaru growled and raised an eyebrow.

**Angel of darkness, Angel of darkness, Don't follow your command, But I will fight and I will stand.**

I grab my sword and thrust it into Sesshomaru's arm. He growled flinging me into the wall but I just landed on my feet and looked up at him and my wings glowed a darker red and I yelled "BLADES OF FIRE!" blades that were blood red flew and hit Sesshomaru; they didn't make him bleed because they send flames at him burning him. I heard Sesshomaru growl in pain, when the flames disappeared Sesshomaru had a few burn marks on him. "You have made a big mistake attacking mi lord." A green toad named Jaken said running to catch up with his lord while a girl was riding a dragon in the air. I look up to where the girl was and when I did she shivered I smirked and jumped into the air at the dragons height. "I do believe your name is Rin, I also know that you mean everything to Sesshomaru, I know he would fall apart if you were to die." I smirked "Lord Sesshomaru help me!" Rin pleaded as I glared at her.

**When darkness falls, Pain is all, The Angel of Darkness, will leave behind, and I will fight.**

"Do you really think he can help you now? If so you're foolish to think that." I reply and I thrust my hand into her chest and when I pull my hand out I'm holding her heart, she looked at me and then "Sesshomaru…" was the last word she was ever going to say. Sesshomaru was right behind me but couldn't reach me because I put up a barrier. I turned around and looked at him and chuckled. "Pain is all, it's all you're going to feel, you will fight but I shall stand." I chuckle and then let my barrier down. As soon as I let it down sesshomaru charges me successfully pinning me into a tree. I look at him in the eye and then choke out "uh uh uh, I believe you did the wrong move." I then trip him down with my leg and then jump into the sky. I look down where there is a rock that is above everyone, I land on it and look into the sky.

**The love is lost, beauty and light have vanished from garden of delight, the dreams are gone, midnight has come, the darkness is our new kingdom.**

"I will now take my leave and no one will stop me." I announce then in a flash disappear.

(With Naraku)

'Now is my time to take action, to get her to join me. I will then be stronger than anyone in the world.' Naraku thought. Naraku then stood up and vanished in his purple miasma.

(With Kagome)

"I kill for fun." I say to no one. I look around and then feel a new aura coming and get into attack mode. "Calm down Kagome, I intend you no harm, I just come with an offer." A voice spoke. I look around and see no one. "Show yourself or I will make you show yourself." I shout. After I said that I see Naraku approach. "What do you want?!" I yell at him. Naraku sits and then speaks "I wish for you to join me." I look at him and laugh "I join you?! Your weaker than a mouse, I will never join you, I intend to kill you, to fight you to the death." Naraku growled and I laughed "Leave now!" I shout. He stands up looks at me than leaves.

I finally fall asleep from being exhausted.

The next morning I wake early and get my stuff together and decide it's time to have some fun. "I'm going to go destroy some villages. I look around and see a village up ahead and follow the path to get there. "This is War, they will die fast, and they won't put a fight up." I laugh. I look around and then see Koga and his wolves attacking the village. "I see I get more fun then expected" I chuckled and speed off to the village.

So how's that? I'm not waiting for reviews I'll check them and all but, I'm not needing or wishing for reviews it's just nice to know people read my story at least and see what they think.


End file.
